Scripts - V1/Those Who Fight - 7
Jared: I suggest that only a small portion of us should go down that area. This way, if we ever appear to fail, we'll have more backup. nods his head Beecanoe: Hey, that sounds pretty good for a plan... Not that I would think about it, anyway. May I ask who should go down there? Jared: Maybe I could go down there and lead the way, given the possible opportunities that might be present. What do you think, 445? Genius Guy: I suggest it be the majority of the Warriors of Apocalypse that go down there first. Yet Turbo, Petey, Dark Guy, and I need to run the ship up here and operate communications and perform analysis data. Jared: Beecanoe, E.T.G, and Sephira. We should start heading off while we have enough time to spare. ETG: Ha, sweet! I can show my deadly ninja moves once again! makes ninja noises with his mouth, much to the chagrin of an annoyed Beecanoe Beecanoe: {sarcastic} You're a real riot, aren't ya? immediately stares at Sephira after a while Beecanoe: Of course I'm really doing this for my lovely queen! {chuckles} Anything for her shielding us from fire! gets slapped clean across the face Sephira: Hmph! If only Dad were here, he'd tell you off good. Luckily... rushes to Jared's aid, blushing rather smooth-like Sephira: ..... I have this adorable Rocky! comes up to Beecanoe after his incredibly small confrontation with Sephira ETG: You pretty much deserved that from the start, dude. It would be a good burn if you were insulting the bad guys, but not a nice lady or ally. {mutters} This is gonna be messed up. is rubbing his cheek, looking very stern Beecanoe: Shouldn't you keep your nose out of one's business? Don't comprehend my tastes in girls, idiot! Jared: {sighs} Are you ready to make us descend, 445? Guy laughs to himself, acting quite proud Genius Guy: Mr. Raigon, even when I descend those on standing platforms, what can't I be able to accomplish? Sephira: Alrighty, Shortstuff! We're gonna be good kids! Genius Guy: Then it is a go! Dropping altitude! ship flies lower and lower until the ship brushes the ground Jared: Well the landing was successful. Okay, comrades, let's move out! suddenly creeps up to Sephira with a clingy look on his face, as seductive jazz plays in the background Beecanoe: You know what they say: Ladies first! That means you, darling! {giggles} shivers uncomfortably Sephira: {mutters} Get away from me, you bonehead! I want Jared! jumps off the ship first, followed by ETG., then Beecanoe, and finally Jared. The ship flies away, and Genius Guy and the rest of the WoA wave them off. The four set off on their trek across the Planet of the Dead Sephira: This has gotta be the Planet of the Dead, right? girl looks around with a very frustated expression on her face Sephira: Ooooooh, I'm really scared to be here! Please, cute rock, we gotta get outta here! Dad's worried sick, probably! smiles at Sephira Jared: Everything is going to be all right. {whispers} On the brightside, we already have ourselves one ugly mug in our presence... and Jared turn to look at Beecanoe, with fits of quiet laughter Beecanoe: Oh, what are you two knuckleheads staring at??? Better not be me! Sephira: I know now there's worse things to look at, and this insane horrorfest ain't really scary in comparison to your spooky looks. Beecanoe: Aw, you're just saying that. (Hot alien girls who look extremely human dig Saurians who bathe in fire? What is this, a terrible fandom issue!? I saved her hid!) Jared: Silence, you two! I have noticed a few guards over there in that section. We need to annithilate them and be on our way... And I have a giant hunch these people work for General Kurt. E.T.G: {scoffs} Oh, please! I could knock these bozos out in Street Fighter! Let's take them down 'cuz they're an easy hit. seems to doubt this by shrugging very weirdly Sephira: {sarcastic} We hope you're sure of that, Ninja boy... first actual level in the game begins in which you play as the team of four and fight General Kurt's small army be continued Category:Epic Saga Category:Those Who Fight